hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Yukimura Chizuru/Gallery
Sprites Chizuru-chibi.png|Chibi Chizuru Chizuru-normal.png Chizuru-west.png Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi Harada-Heisuke-Hijikata-Okita-Saito-Chizuru-1.jpg|SOUJI!!! Kodachi-1.jpg|Chizuru's kodachi Harada-Heisuke-Nagakura-Chizuru-1.jpg|Chizuru's first meal with the captains Kondou-Chizuru-1.jpg|Training with Kondou Sanan-Chizuru-1.jpg|After Sanan takes the Water of Life Sanan-Chizuru-2.jpg Yamazaki-Chizuru-1.jpg|Studying Yamazaki's book of medical records Chizuru-Sen-1.jpg|'Protecting' Sen from angry ronin Chizuru-1.jpg|Masquerading as a geiko Yamazaki-Chizuru-2.jpg|"YAMAZAKI-STYLE NINJA ART: TATAMI FLIP!!" Chizuru-2.jpg|Cornered by a fury… again Harada-Heisuke-Nagakura-Chizuru-2.jpg|The idiot trio, reunited at last Chizuru-Sen-2.jpg|Girl talk Sanan-Chizuru-3.jpg Nagakura-Chizuru-1.jpg|Nagakura's promise of protection Yamazaki-Chizuru-3.jpg|Concern for her safety Hijikata's route Hijikata-Chizuru-1.jpg|Hijikata is NOT trying to steal a geisha! Hijikata-Chizuru-2.jpg|Showing Kazama who's gonna get the girl Hijikata-Chizuru-3.jpg|Unfortunately not what it looks like Hijikata-Chizuru-4.jpg|A bad hair day averted Hijikata-Chizuru-5.jpg|Chin up Hijikata-Chizuru-6.jpg|Kincho Hijikata-Chizuru-7.jpg|him endure it Hijikata-Chizuru-8.jpg|him blood Hijikata-Chizuru-9.jpg|There, there Hijikata-Chizuru-10.jpg|Making herself useful Hijikata-Chizuru-11.jpg|Finally… Hijikata-Chizuru-12.jpg|The Kiss™ Hijikata-Chizuru-13.jpg|Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation Hijikata-Chizuru-14.jpg|Is this real life or is this just fantasy? Hijikata-Chizuru-15.jpg|…Probably real life Okita's route Okita-Chizuru-1.jpg|Silly Kazama, only Okita is allowed to threaten Chizuru Okita-Chizuru-2.jpg|After discovering Okita's tuberculosis Okita-Chizuru-3.jpg|Defending his damsel in distress Okita-Chizuru-4.jpg|"How is it? On top of me. Does it feel good?" Okita-Chizuru-5.jpg|No green onions! Okita-Chizuru-6.jpg|Don't think he won't kill her, too Okita-Chizuru-7.jpg|Taking very literal bullets for his beloved Okita-Chizuru-8.jpg|Still sick abed Okita-Chizuru-9.jpg|him endure it Okita-Chizuru-10.jpg|him blood Kaoru-Chizuru-1.jpg|Kaoru's ultimate revenge Okita-Chizuru-11.jpg|"All I want to do right now is hold you." Okita-Chizuru-12.jpg|Naps: not optional Okita-Chizuru-13.jpg|Dual bloodlust Okita-Chizuru-14.jpg|The Kiss™ Okita-Chizuru-15.jpg|Don't ask me why she's resisting Okita-Chizuru-16.jpg|The actual saddest thing ever Okita-Chizuru-17.jpg|Everything is going to be okay Okita-Chizuru-18.jpg|A flower-crown proposal Saito's route Saito-Chizuru-1.jpg|"Your master should be proud. Your blade was not clouded." Saito-Chizuru-2.jpg|Held hostage…? Saito-Chizuru-3.jpg|At least she has her blush to keep her warm Saito-Chizuru-4.jpg|Feverish, but not dreaming Saito-Chizuru-5.jpg|Not just an instrument of death Saito-Chizuru-6.jpg|him endure it Saito-Chizuru-7.jpg|him blood Saito-Chizuru-8.jpg|Cold comfort Saito-Chizuru-9.jpg|Even furies need sleep Saito-Chizuru-10.jpg|As close to The Kiss™ as we're going to get Saito-Chizuru-11.jpg|Taking matters into her own hands Saito-Chizuru-13.jpg|"All right… Hajime." Saito-Chizuru-12.jpg|Walking the long road, watching the sky fall Heisuke's route Heisuke-Chizuru-1.jpg|Don't worry, Heisuke got this Heisuke-Chizuru-2.jpg|Just a little jealous Heisuke-Chizuru-3.jpg|Snowball fight!! Heisuke-Chizuru-4.jpg|It doesn't mean anything Heisuke-Chizuru-5.jpg|Star light, star bright Heisuke-Chizuru-6.jpg|him endure it Heisuke-Chizuru-7.jpg|him blood Heisuke-Chizuru-8.jpg|Don't talk about yourself like that! Heisuke-Kazama-Chizuru-1.jpg|Laughing in the face of death Heisuke-Chizuru-9.jpg|The Kiss™ Heisuke-Chizuru-10.jpg|Here's a gift Harada's route Harada-Chizuru-1.jpg|A close call Harada-Chizuru-2.jpg|Just fixing her makeup, that's all Harada-Chizuru-Sen-1.jpg|Caught staring Harada-Chizuru-3.jpg|The power of love > demons Harada-Chizuru-4.jpg|Under Harada's protection Harada-Shiranui-Chizuru-1.jpg|"A poem would be nice, if you could." Harada-Chizuru-5.jpg|The Kiss™ Harada-Chizuru-6.jpg|An assurance of affection Harada-Chizuru-7.jpg|Moving a tad fast there, Romeo Harada-Chizuru-8.jpg|Ronin in the streets, samurai in the sheets Harada-Nagakura-Chizuru-1.jpg|Nagakura's blessing given Harada-Chizuru-9.jpg|Nothing like a makeout session to soothe the soul Harada-Chizuru-10.jpg|Parents-to-be Harada-Shigeru-Chizuru-1.jpg|Harada's dream realized Harada-Chizuru-11.jpg|The bloodlust that never was Kazama's route Kazama-Chizuru-1.jpg|Good girl, I know you want it Kazama-Chizuru-2.jpg|She's his all his Kazama-Chizuru-3.jpg|Overlooking chaos Kazama-Chizuru-4.jpg|The only one she can turn to Kazama-Chizuru-5.jpg|Tribute to fallen kin Kazama-Chizuru-6.jpg|Like an old married couple Chizuru-3.jpg|Truth in tatters Kazama-Chizuru-7.jpg|The Kiss™…?! Kazama-Chizuru-8.jpg|Here we go again Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Hijikata's route Hijikata-Chizuru-16.jpg|Sharing the last rice ball Hijikata-Chizuru-17.jpg|Sunrise over the sea Okita's route Okita-Chizuru-19.jpg|He's still the sword of the Shinsengumi Saito's route Saito-Chizuru-14.jpg|Conviction Harada's route Harada-Chizuru-12.jpg|Demon and human hearts beat the same Harada-Chizuru-13.jpg|Do you know why birds fly? Nagakura's route Nagakura-Chizuru-2.jpg|JUST LET HER TREAT YOUR WOUND, SHINPACHI Nagakura-Chizuru-3.jpg|Thanks for the reassurance Nagakura-Chizuru-4.jpg|Only just beginning Sanan's route Sanan-Chizuru-4.jpg|To fight a rat Yamazaki's route Yamazaki-Chizuru-4.jpg|Shelter from Kazama Iba's route Iba-Chizuru-1.jpg|The second first encounter Iba-Chizuru-2.jpg|Castella for the new year Iba-Chizuru-3.jpg|Protection from Takeda Iba-Chizuru-4.jpg|OW Iba-Chizuru-5.jpg|Parting is such sweet sorrow Souma's route Souma-Chizuru-1.jpg|He's totally oblivious… Souma-Chizuru-2.jpg|Bad decision, but at least he survives Souma-Chizuru-3.jpg|Pinky swearing his devotion Souma-Chizuru-4.jpg|Good morning, sleepyhead Sakamoto's route Sakamoto-Chizuru-1.jpg|Why the proximity? Sakamoto-Chizuru-2.jpg|Farewell, Western-style Sakamoto-Chizuru-3.jpg|Thanks a lot, Kaoru Sakamoto-Chizuru-4.jpg|Hold on tight Sakamoto-Chizuru-5.jpg|"Hey, get a room, you two!" Kazama's route Kazama-Chizuru-9.jpg|See, your wounds heal Kazama-Chizuru-10.jpg|Humans make beautiful things after all Kazama-Chizuru-11.jpg|Kazama to the rescue Kazama-Chizuru-12.jpg|Better than riding something else Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Hijikata's route Hijikata-Chizuru-18.jpg|"Take care. That is all." Hijikata-Chizuru-19.jpg|Just one cup… Hijikata-Chizuru-20.jpg|Is this a proposal? Okita's route Okita-Chizuru-20.jpg|It gets lonely sleeping alone… Okita-Chizuru-21.jpg|Letting all the emotion out Okita-Chizuru-22.jpg|Farewell, Kodo Saito's route Saito-Chizuru-15.jpg|Paper cut Saito-Chizuru-16.jpg|Epiphany Saito-Chizuru-17.jpg|Looking forward Heisuke's route Heisuke-Chizuru-21.jpg|Keeping an eye on Sanan Heisuke-Chizuru-22.jpg|Longing for humanity Heisuke-Chizuru-23.jpg|Toward tomorrow Harada's route Harada-Chizuru-14.jpg|Loosening up Harada-Chizuru-15.jpg|Matching dreams Nagakura's route Nagakura-Chizuru-5.jpg|him blood Nagakura-Chizuru-6.jpg|Helpless again Nagakura-Chizuru-7.jpg|Motivation rediscovered Nagakura-Chizuru-8.jpg|A proposal accepted Nagakura-Chizuru-9.jpg|Home sweet home Sanan's route Sanan-Chizuru-6.jpg|him endure it Sanan-Chizuru-5.jpg|him blood Sanan-Chizuru-7.jpg|Shhhhh… Sanan-Chizuru-8.jpg|Only dreams now Sanan-Chizuru-9.jpg|Keep quiet Sanan-Chizuru-10.jpg|Sealed with a kiss Sanan-Chizuru-11.jpg|Cold hands, warm heart? Yamazaki's route Yamazaki-Chizuru-6.jpg|him endure it Yamazaki-Chizuru-5.jpg|him blood Yamazaki-Chizuru-7.jpg|Somebody's snapped… Yamazaki-Chizuru-8.jpg|Take as long as you need Yamazaki-Chizuru-9.jpg|This isn't even bloodlust Hijikata-Yamazaki-Chizuru-1.jpg|Leaving the Shinsengumi Yamazaki-Chizuru-10.jpg|All settled in Iba's route Iba-Chizuru-6.jpg|I guess this is happening now Iba-Chizuru-8.jpg|him endure it Iba-Chizuru-7.jpg|him blood Iba-Chizuru-9.jpg|The aftermath of silver Iba-Chizuru-10.jpg|Patience Iba-Chizuru-11.jpg|It all makes sense now Iba-Chizuru-12.jpg|Everything will be all right Iba-Takeda-Chizuru-1.jpg|The final strike Iba-Chizuru-13.jpg|Happily ever after? Souma's route Souma-Chizuru-6.jpg|him endure it Souma-Chizuru-5.jpg|him blood Souma-Chizuru-7.jpg|Airing frustrations Souma-Chizuru-8.jpg|Sympathy Hijikata-Souma-Chizuru-1.jpg|Inheriting command Souma-Chizuru-9.jpg|First kiss Souma-Chizuru-10.jpg|Home at last Sakamoto's route Sakamoto-Chizuru-7.jpg|him endure it Sakamoto-Chizuru-6.jpg|him blood Sakamoto-Chizuru-8.jpg|"It's not like I'm violating you" Sakamoto-Chizuru-9.jpg|There, there Sakamoto-Chizuru-10.jpg|Sealing a deal Sakamoto-Chizuru-11.jpg|How much longer will he wait? Sakamoto-Chizuru-12.jpg|First mates Kazama's route Kazama-Chizuru-13.jpg|The strong protect the weak Kazama-Chizuru-14.jpg|You can cry if you want Kazama-Chizuru-15.jpg|To Ezo Kazama-Chizuru-16.jpg|Don't go… Category:Gallery